Bia i Chaos (1)
Cztery Filary Świata Chaos:I tak blask i świetność bóstw rodu Tytanów jeszcze a może zgasł ( w myślach ) Chaos opserwuje z Wzgórza Gwiazd na ziemię Chaos: No cóż ( wrusza ramionami ) No taki jest każdy los który przymają swych dłoniach Protogenoi i na ich czele Gaja Rodzicielka Wszechświata Bia: Oj nie myśli i nie mów sam do siebie Chaos obrócił się i ujżał Bię jedną ze słynnych czowraczków Bóstw Skrzydlatych Bia:A co ty taki zdziwiony he Bia wymachuje swój sztylet przed oczyma Chaosa Chaos:Ależ nic Bio Chaos jest zapaczony w Bię i wysyła jej uśmiech Bia:Tak jak myślałam Choas:Tak a co takiego ? Bia:Alez ty durny Chaos:Ale ty Bio jesteś piekna Bia:Idzć baw się z boskimi zwierzętami Bia zauważa że do Czterech Filar Świat przelciała Pszczoła Miodna Bia:A to proszę Ossa Chaos spojrzał i zobaczył dużą Pszczołe Miodną Chaos:to jest Ossa ? Bia:Tak Ossa to samiczka i jest Pszczołą Miodną jedna z boskich zwierząt Bia:No to pa Bia znikła jak sie pojawiła a Chaos został sam na sam z Ossą Pszczołą Miodną Chaos :Bio zaczekaj (grymazem w ustach ) I znikła a ty jestes Ossa Ossa Pszczoła Miodna : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Chaos:Aha a chcesz być ze mną i urodzić nowe bóstwa Ossa Pszczoła Miodna:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Chaso:To świetnie a potem bede z Bią okey Ossa Pszczoła Miodna:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I Chaos z Ossą Pszczołą Miodną uprawiali bara-bara aż pięć razy w jedną noc , a gdy juz było po Chaos wrócił do Parteonu Protogenoi a Ossa Pszczoła Miodna poleciało aż na pustynną sawannę by tam po 10 dnaich urodziła bóstwa dwie boginie i trzech bógów a ich imion ato Nut , Geb ,Szu , Tefunt i Aton którzy ta pustynną sawannę nazwali Egipt . w tym czasie Chaos ubiegał się za Bią która bardzo kilka razy odmawiała mu małżeństwo Chaos:Bio ukochana moja Bia spojrzała na Choasa który klękał przy niej Bia:Co ty robisz Chaos:Uklękłem przy twoim obliczem Bio oświadcza się tobie czy bedziesz moją żoną Bia zastanawia się nad probozycją Chaosa na temat ślub między nimi Chaos:Bio tak długo jak będzie czeba bede tu klęczał Bia:Coś wątpie w to Chaos:Bio proszę ( ze smutnym wzrokiem na oczy Bii ) Bia:Ohhhh .... Chaos:I.... Bia:Niech ci bedzie Chaos:Hurrra Bia:Tylko jest warunek Chaso:Jaki Bia:Jak się nie uda to szybko się rozwiedziemy Chaos:Okey Parteon Protogenoi Nemezis:Bio córko Styx Oceanidy wnuczko Okeanosa i Tethys bóstw rodu Tytanów czy poślubiasz tu Chaosa syna dwójki Protogenoi Ananke i Chronosa za męża Bia:No Nemezis:Chaosie synu dwójki Protogenoi Ananke i Chronosa czy poślubiasz tu Bię córkę Styx Oceanidę wnuczkę Okeanosa i Tethys bóstw rodu Tytanów za żonę Chaos:Owszem Nemezis:Bio i Chaosie ogłaszam was małżeństwem Bia i Chaos przy Parteonie Protogenoi Bia:Chaosie masz dzieci Chaos:Tak z Ossą Pszczołą Miodną jedną z boskich zwierząt Bia:Aha i okey Chaos uśmiechnoł się do Bii , i oboje udali się do małej leśnnej chatki , i tam Bia z Chaosem uprawiali bara bara ..... Bia zaszła w ciążę z Chaosem a Chaos za pozwoleniem Bii związał się z czterema samiczkami pszczółkami miodnymi ; Maya Pszczołą , Fioną Pszczołą , Fifi Pszczołą i Naną Pszczołą Chaos uprawiał z pszczółkami miodnymi bara bara .po 9 miesiąc Bia urodziła boginkę Amerinę